


The Swan Lake

by flowersfortae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Attempt at Humor, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Ballet Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), College, Drama, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, adult life fucking them up too, can get really domestic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersfortae/pseuds/flowersfortae
Summary: Jimin y Jungkook se encuentran en un dilema de la academia en elegir quién será el próximo cisne negro luego de que se decidiera hacer la obra "El Lago de Los Cisnes" en el show de fin de año. Uno se siente amenazado por el otro, Jimin necesita ser Odette para obtener una beca que lo aleje de su familia mientras que Jungkook necesita ser Odette para descubrir quién realmente es luego de ser subestimado por todos. ¿Quién logrará ser el Cisne Negro? ¿Y a cuál costo?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	The Swan Lake

**Author's Note:**

> No sé mucho acerca del ballet pero estaré estudiando bastante al respecto aunque la trama no se centrará mucho en la vida de ellos dentro de la academia como para usar términos en todo el capítulo. Espero que les guste este nuevo trabajo que tengo y háganme saber si les gusta porque es lo que en realidad me inspira a seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias!

El salón de práctica se sentía caluroso, las gotas del sudor de Jimin caían al suelo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia mientras que él miraba cada músculo de su cuerpo trabajando durante la rutina. Quien lo viera pensaría que estuvo horas en un gimnasio pero solo estaba practicando y puliendo sus movimientos ballet. 

Un _arabesque_ , un _arabesque_ final y perfecto. Su cuerpo alineado en una línea delicada mientras él contenía su aliento. Un solo pie soportaba el peso de su cuerpo mientras que su otra pierna se extendía detrás de su espalda. Pero su pie demostró el cansancio que él rehusaba mostrar. Cayó al suelo sin mucha brusquedad, sostuvo su pie entre sus manos, masajeando lentamente, desde el talón hasta sus dedos.

“Mierda” susurró, en un quejido

Tal vez era hora de parar. 

Tomó su bolso y lo colgó sobre su hombro, caminando lentamente hacia la salida mientras dejaba el vapor en todo el lugar. Al abrir la puerta, el ruido de un pasillo colapsado golpeaba sus oídos que habían estado escuchando música clásica por al menos una hora. Los grupos de personas caminaban frenéticamente por el lugar como si algo importante hubiera ocurrido mientras Jimin estaba concentrado en su práctica.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, un dedo tocó varias veces su sudorosa espalda.

“Ugh” dijo Taehyung 

Jimin giró hacia la dirección donde había escuchado la voz de Taehyung quien sostenía una expresión llena de disgusto mientras limpiaba su dedo con el pantalón marrón acampanado que llevaba. Su amigo era un personaje peculiar, aquel que no tenía intenciones de ser el principal pero aun atraía atención como nadie más lo logra. Siempre usaba tonos otoñales en su ropa y solía combinar sus vestuarios con una boina. 

“Algún día te acostumbraras al simple hecho de que sudo” susurró Jimin

“¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado buscando, te llamé un par de veces hasta que no contestaste la tercera llamada entonces me rendí”

“¿A la tercera llamada?”

“La tercera llamada me indica que algo no está bien porque siempre respondes en la primera” encogió los hombros con cierta inocencia

“Tú y tus detalles” Jimin sonrió “hoy decidí practicar por un rato así que dejé el teléfono en vibrador, lo siento” 

“No te preocupes” 

“¿Qué es todo este alboroto?”

“Audiciones nuevas de ballet para el show de fin de año ¿No recordabas el show?” preguntó Taehyung quien fue golpeado por una chica que iba caminando rápidamente por el pasillo y ni siquiera notó su existencia “¡Hey!”

“Pensé que sería como siempre, decirlo en una clase o algo de gente normal” Jimin miró a su alrededor con cierto terror en sus ojos

“Esta vez todo será diferente, harán una versión masculina del ‘Cisne Negro’ de Chaikovski y una versión femenina del “El pajaro de fuego” de Stravinski” Taehyung hizo una mueca tratando de recordar los nombres 

“¿Esto es publicidad por los rumores de la persistente homofobia de la academia?” preguntó Jimin frunciendo el ceño

“Sabes como funciona todo” 

Jimin seguía mirando a todos lados como si intentara buscar una respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera él había formado aún pero sabía que estaba allí y estaba comiendo sus pensamientos uno por uno.

“Deberías audicionar para el ‘Cisne Negro’” comentó Taehyung

“¿Yo? Estás loco, apenas lo lograría… no sé” Jimin peinó su cabello con sus dedos, claramente ansioso

“No puedes seguir siendo tan inseguro, tienes que intentarlo además ¿Quién te puede juzgar si fallas? Hasta los más grandes lo han hecho” 

“Muchas personas superficiales de esta institución pueden juzgarme, muchas gracias”

“¿No crees que tener el papel principal en la obra te ayudará a obtener una beca y que tus padres te dejen en paz?”

Jimin se quedó en silencio un momento.

Taehyung y su boca inteligente. Pensamientos racionales e indiscutible lógica. 

“Tienes razón… pero aún no creo que lo logre”

“No lo vas a saber hasta qué audiciones” Taehyung palmeó el hombro de Jimin y sonrió “Ven, te invito a un café para relajarnos”

“Sí, debo aprovechar mis últimos días de sanidad mental” 

Jimin y Taehyun caminaron por los pasillos ocupados, pudo notar el poster donde todos estaban agrupados para leer la información completa acerca de las nuevas obras y el riesgo que piensa tomar la academia. El poster del ‘Cisne Negro’ tenía el dibujo de un hombre vestido de negro con alas de un cisne por brazos, y Jimin deseó, ser él.

Tenía un plan en mente, no sabía si iba a funcionar pero iba a intentar todo lo posible para alcanzar su meta; alejarse de sus padres lo antes posible. No los odiaba pero podía confesar que no los soportaba tampoco, lo presionaban con sueños proyectados, diciéndole que su carrera correcta era la arquitectura, algo a lo que Jimin se opuso tantas veces como para que lo dejaran entrar a la academia de artes a la que ahora pertenece pero las exigencias aumentaron, haciéndole saber que no iban a pagar tanto para que el fuese un fracaso.

Jimin ahorró lo suficiente como para vivir en un pequeño apartamento alquilado, era su sueño estar tranquilo y sin tantos problemas innecesarios. Pero no estaba seguro acerca de esta nueva obra, en aquella academia había tanta gente con dones extraordinarios, si se pudiera decir, pasar por los salones del edificio de Arte era como ver una mezcla de Jean-Michel Basquiat y Salvador Dalí. 

Y ni siquiera podía pensar en sus compañeros de ballet, sin tener un sentimiento de vergüenza arrebatarlo por dentro. No era solamente una escuela para ballet, podrías enfocarte en varios campos si así quisieses, pero a Jimin le parecía una locura estar en varios campos al mismo tiempo. No cuando está queriendo perfeccionar sus detalles en uno.

Taehyung le invitó un café y un cupcake, Jimin se retraía de comer mucho, era un problema que le había dejado la imagen perfecta que tienen en el ballet. Podía admitir abiertamente que era una mierda y que la sociedad podía ir a joder a otro lugar, pero era dificil dejar aquellos malos habitos en él.

Su amigo le mostró un pequeño retrato que hizo de ambos durante la clase, no era exactamente un retrato donde Jimin pudiera verse como un espejo. El arte de Taehyung era sumamente abstracto pero Jimin disfrutaba de su combinación de colores vividos y formas extravagantes junto a las interpretaciones que venían en él.

Estaba feliz de tener amigos como Taehyung, aunque tenía un grupo grande de amigos, Taehyung seguía siendo el más cercano y con quien sostenía una mayor conexión.

Llegó a su apartamento arrastrando sus pies, sin importar cuánto transporte público use al día, sus pies aún iban a mostrar el innegable dolor de estar de puntillas todo el día. Se tomó una ducha, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran por sí solos, su cena consistió de un pedazo de carne y una ensalada para acompañar. No podía darse el lujo de comer grandes cantidades cuando su vida dependía de algo que llamaba “límite de un universitario estupido” 

No era exactamente una vida lujosa, tenía un gran orgullo donde se rehusaba pedirle ayuda a sus padres a menos que fuera necesario por lo que evitaba gastar cantidades innecesarias de dinero. 

Pero allí se encontraba aún, disfrutando este pequeño trozo de crisis existencial llamado “entrada inescapable a la adultez”

  
  


La audición llegó más rápido de lo que imaginó, allí estaba haciendo una gran fila para entrar al teatro donde estarían algunos directores llevando la audición a cabo. Jimin hacía calentamiento junto a la barra de metal, tratando de enfocarse.

Primera posición.

_ Plié. _

Primera posición.

_ Plié. _

Segunda posición.

_ Battement. _

Segunda posición. 

_ Pointe. _

_ Pointe. _

_ Battement. _

Era un pequeño ciclo para asegurarse de que estaba estirando sus músculos de la manera correcta y que no terminara desgarrándose durante la rutina. Habló con algunos de sus compañeros más cercanos, no todos iban por el gran papel lo cual aliviaba a Jimin ya que pensaba que todos estarían sobre el papel principal y tendría más audiciones de las esperadas.

Vió a algunos bailar desde el lado lateral del escenario, aquellos pasos que parecían tan ágiles y fluidos pero tan precisos que hacían que el estómago de Jimin se revolviera. Era un gran candidato, no podía negar que tenía el potencial de ser Odette. 

“¿Qué hace él acá?” susurro el compañero a su lado

Jimin miró hacia la misma dirección y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, no conocía muy bien al chico de cabello largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta, solo sabía su nombre; Jungkook. Era un gran bailarín del campo hip-hop/pop, lo había visto bailar un par de veces pero nunca en sus puntillas haciendo un  _ retiré _ . 

Se sintió mal por él al notar que todo el lugar tenía sus ojos sobre él, lo estaban tratando como un extraño total.

Sus ojos estaban en su camino para fijarse nuevamente en el bailarín sobre el escenario pero se engancharon en los ojos grandes y curiosos de Jungkook quién no se vió ni un poco sorprendido de hacer contacto visual con Jimin y siguió buscando algo en su bolso. Jimin rodó sus ojos, lo menos que quería ver era un  _ break dancer  _ quitarle su papel. 

Jungkook hacía calentamiento mientras escuchaba música en sus audífonos, el día de hoy era el enemigo de todo el grupo masculino de ballet y no le importaba. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero no podía permitir que los demás decidieran si se merece el papel o no, practicó por su cuenta en el transcurso del año. Evitando los prejuicios.

No estaba allí para forzar una amistad con personas que lo ven como una amenaza, estaba allí para tomar algún papel principal que lo pusiera en el mapa del ballet. Tal vez se aburrió un poco de las rutinas de hip hop. 

El chico al cual había mirado ya no estaba en el mismo lugar pero su compañero sí, por lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez estaba en medio de su audición. Bajo su pierna de la barra a su lado y se acercó hacia un lado del escenario. Y allí estaba el chico de color castaño ceniza. 

Los ojos de Jungkook se hipnotizaron con los pequeños pasos delicados del chico quien tenía un catálogo de expresiones que Jungkook quería robar. Podía expresar gracia y tristeza, elegancia y felicidad en su rostro mientras realizaba sus pasos. Sus pies se deslizaban por el piso oscuro y sus brazos se extendían como si quisiera tocar el cielo. Jungkook pudo reconocer la canción; “Gnossienne No 1” de Erik Satie. Algo melancólica, los pasos eran contados por cada nota del piano mientras que los brazos agregan líneas a su cuerpo andante. 

Era claro que los bailarines de ballet eran flexibles pero no había visto a alguien como Jimin, parecía conocer los límites de su cuerpo pero aún así lograr pulir cada extensión. Sus pies en puntillas, girando en el centro del escenario hasta formar un  _ battement.  _ Era como presenciar el ballet por primera vez, intrigado por saber cómo su cuerpo controlaba aquellos pasos con tanta exactitud, como si quisiera soportaba su peso en un solo pie, mágico. Su rutina terminó en la quinta posición. 

“Gracias, Park Jimin” dijo uno de los profesores a cargo de las audiciones mientras anotaba en su cuaderno de notas “Próximo, Jeon Jungkook”

Soltó un suspiro. 

“¿Yo?” susurró Jungkook impresionado

Había llegado algo tarde para observar al resto. 

Jungkook se quitó su suéter y caminó hacia el centro del escenario, su corazón latiendo a una fuerza que ni él conocía dentro de él. La luz del reflector lo segaba ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de luces sobre él, prefería las luces de colores del escenario, encima de él.

“Tomate tu tiempo, Jungkook” aconsejó uno de los profesores

Gnossienne No 1 comenzó a sonar nuevamente por todo el teatro, y Jungkook solo pudo soltar un último respiro antes de comenzar su rutina. Normalmente lo llamaría “estilo libre” pero sería una mentira no aceptar que estuvo practicando los pasos por meses hasta que no pudiera encontrar errores de ejecución. Entró a un par de clases de ballet y pidió ayuda a uno de los profesores, uno en el que realmente pudiera confiar a que no lo juzgara por su repentino interés por el ballet. 

Jimin tomaba pequeños sorbos de agua mientras observaba la rutina de Jungkook, no era delicado como parecer flotar en el agua pero sus movimientos contenían una fuerza y control que Jimin podía apreciar. Era sin duda un buen candidato para el baile contemporáneo. Se dió cuenta porque él había estado en una academia de baile contemporáneo antes de enfocarse en el ballet.

Pero para estar simplemente en bailes agresivos como el hip hop, Jungkook tenía algunos tonos llenos de delicadeza que empañaban sus colores saturados de colores pasteles. Resaltaba en él en algunos pasos, sus  _ arabesques  _ eran hermosos al igual que las líneas que formaba con su cuerpo una y otra vez. 

Las expresiones de Jungkook eran fuertes, intimidantes si se podría decir. Sus cejas perfilaban lo que sus ojos ya habían marcado en aquel objeto al cual miraban. Jungkook finalizó con una reverencia y la música se detuvo junto a él.

“Gracias, Jeon Jungkook” dijo la profesora del panel “Siguiente, Choi Junmin” 

Jungkook caminó rápidamente hacia su bolso para tomar una toalla y secar el sudor que caía por su cuerpo y cuello. Estaba exhausto y su mente se había nublado por completo durante la rutina, no estaba seguro de que lo que hizo estuvo perfecto, porque el nivel de exigencia requería algo perfecto. 

Esperaron unas horas más, ambos se sentaban impacientes detrás del escenario con el resto del grupo. Hasta que llamaron su presencia hacia el escenario donde estuvieron de pie por un rato mientras los profesores terminaban de tomar una decisión final, Jungkook aún sentía un peso en su pecho como si hubiese corrido más de 10 kilómetros después de haber sufrido un infarto.

“Los felicito por tener una de las mejores rondas de audiciones masculinas que he visto” dijo uno de los profesores con sus manos en su espalda “Tenemos algunos dilemas en cuanto a los papeles de Odette y el príncipe Sigfrido por lo que, si llamo sus nombres, tendrán que hacer una segunda audición mañana a las 9 a.m”

“Mierda” Jimin escuchó a alguien susurrar

“Para el papel de Sigfrido; Jung Woomin, Park Jeonghwan y Kim Moonjin” 

Los tres chicos se inclinaron para agradecer a los profesores y dejaron el escenario tomando sus bolsos.

“Para el papel de Odette; Kwon Haeji, Jeon Jungkook y Park Jimin”

Jimin soltó un suspiro de alivio, sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse. El alivio más grande había llegado y no iba a soltar ese sentimiento en un tiempo.

Aunque…

¿Jungkook es su competencia? 

Miró en dirección a Jungkook, a quien sus ojos se le agrandaron un poco más, estando en completo estado de shock. Como en un trance. Jimin no era vengativo, al menos no se condiseraba de esa manera pero le parecía estúpido que Jungkook, tomara un papel tan importante como el de Odette sin tener años de entrenamiento. 

“Profesor Lee, tengo una pregunta” dijo uno de sus compañeros, levantando el brazo

“¿Cuál es su pregunta?” el profesor lo miró con ojos llenos de intimidación

Pero al chico no le importó.

“¿Por qué el chico de la calle obtuvo un papel cuando ni siquiera sabe ballet?” preguntó 

El lugar se llenó de un “Oooh” en unísono. Jimin no participó en aquella burla que le hacían a Jungkook pero si tenía la misma pregunta.

“¿Por qué no bailaste mejor que él si tú crees que sabes ballet?” preguntó el profesor Lee 

“Bueno…”

“Estudias en una academia de artes, sabes exactamente lo que se siente sentirse subestimado, puedes bailar nuevamente y probarme que mereces el papel más que Jeon Jungkook o puedes callarte y quedarte con el papel que te ha tocado, que aún es bueno, Rothbart” 

Jungkook convirtió sus manos en puños.

“No quise insultarlo profesor Lee, lo siento” dijo el compañero inclinándose 

“No vuelvas a hacer esto o tendré que darle un papel a alguien menos arrogante” el profesor Lee acomodó sus lentes “Los nombres que llamé anteriormente, pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana en la mañana”

Los tres se inclinaron y dijeron “Gracias” en varios tonos antes de salir caminando hacia la salida del teatro.

Jungkook caminaba a un paso apresurado como si no quisiese hablar con nadie, Jimin odiaba el hecho de que tenía que competir con alguien que solo decidió ser bailarín de ballet de la noche a la mañana, solo que no tenía las estúpidas agallas de decirlo al frente de los profesores y perder su oportunidad de ser Odette. Siguió a Jungkook con su mirada hasta la salida donde el sol brillaba más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, debido a la oscuridad del teatro.

Jungkook saludó a un chico alto con piel de un tono más tostado con un abrazo, un abrazo que no se vio particularmente de unos amigos sino como algo más. Pudo notar como el chico besó el hombro de Jungkook antes de invitarlo a subirse a un auto lujoso lo cual estaba dejando a Jimin confundido. No había muchas personas fuera de la academia, la mayoría aún se encontraba en las clases o audiciones. Pero debido a la claridad, no pudo evitar mirar un poco más de aquella interacción y como Jungkook besó al chico en los labios antes de que el auto arrancara y no tuviera visibilidad de la pareja.

“El prodigio tiene un novio millonario, pensaba que ya lo sabías” dijo Jeonghwan, el segundo elegido por el profesor 

“No… no estaba al tanto de eso” frunció el ceño

“La vida está llena de muchas sorpresas”


End file.
